


Huh... Guess He Does Have A Heart | Damon Baird x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, He feels bad for peeps, He feels bad yanno?, He's a grower!, He's just not a shower, He's not 100 percent a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a woman with a tear soaked face and clear grief in her eyes, she was pretty fuckin' hot.</p><p>Man, he was definitely going to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huh... Guess He Does Have A Heart | Damon Baird x Reader |

No one could have predicted it, really. Sure he always felt horrible about the times, but it was never something he projected externally. Yeah, he'd bitch and moan about the sucky conditions, but it was always more aimed at himself than anyone else.

So why he took in the woman that had to be _at least_ five years younger than him was unclear as it was when that fucking storm on Artillery happened.

They'd been going through a town the Locusts had just destroyed, not expecting to see any survivors, much to their dismay. They hated the dead bodies of innocent people, and it was as if a bullet went through their heart as they saw a dead child or a slaughtered family. It was a cold world and it was up to them to make it better. Pressure's on, guys.

Baird had been checking out some of the equipment in one of the buildings, closing the eyes of a few unfortunate souls as he encountered them. He'd heard a very faint sound and while his training as a COG Gear made him raise his Gnasher, his sixth sense told him this was the opposite of a threat.

It was a plea for help.

He slowly inched toward the noise, the sound turning into what sounded like laughing, but what was actually crying.

Oh fuck.

Waterworks.

Baird sighed and wiped his face, storing the shotgun on his back and opening up the door.

And while he was totally planning on a sarcastic spiel on how's he's the handsome good guy that's come to save the one guy that managed to survive the Locust Horde's attack, nothing like that ever took place.

For a woman with a tear soaked face and clear grief in her eyes, she was pretty fuckin' hot.

Man, he was definitely going to hell.

She jumped back in fright, a gasp tearing out of her chest. He held his hands out and jumped back a bit himself.

"Woah, hey… 'm not gonna hurt ya."

"COG…" You whispered.

"Yeah, I'm the good guy. Using that loosely, by the way. Are you…"

You nodded silently, more tears moving down your face. He turned away slightly and pressed two fingers to his ear.

"Guys… I found a survivor."

_"The hell you talking about, Damon? Locusts don't leave nobody alive."_

"Guess you can imagine my confusion then, can't ya? Look, she's alive, she doesn't look hurt, but if there's a time to develop some PTSD, I'm thinkin' now's the time."

 _"Bring her to the chopper, Baird. There's nothing left here to search. They destroyed just about everything."_ Anya said, intrigued at the prospect of a survivor. The Locust made sure they destroyed everything their disgusting hands touched.

"Got it." He turned back and looked at you, kneeling down in front of you, "We'll bring you somewhere safe. You can walk, right?"

You nodded slowly and he helped you stand, wrapping his arm around you to steady you when your knees gave out on you. Your face turned red and he chuckled softly.

"I think I'll just carry you." He said softly. He leaned down and carefully swooped your legs out from under you, picking you up bridal style.

"It's pretty disgusting out there, so I'd recommend closing your eyes. And if you need to vomit, I don't have any bags on me, but if you could just leisurely turn away from me and do it on the floor, that'd be great, thank you kindly."

You chuckled weakly and hid your face in his chest. You swallowed thickly as he began moving, his heartbeat calming you. He was silent as he walked by the dead bodies, his arms warm and secure around you.

"That's my father…" You muttered after daring a look at the blood-covered room.

Baird was silent still, not sure what to say. He himself didn't care for his own parents, but you clearly cared for your father at least, judging by how heartbroken you sounded.

You hid your face back in his chest and he carried you the rest of the way to the chopper, gently setting you down inside of it and sitting down next to you. He watched from the corner of his eye as you wrapped your arms around yourself. It was then he noticed how cold it was, and he looked around for a jacket or something to keep you warm.

Anya watched with a small smile as Baird found his jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders, a pat on the shoulder following after. You looked up at him and he nodded, pulling a tiny smile from you. He winked and stayed seated with you.

You hardly ever left his side after that day. Not that he ever tried to leave yours, really. You'd only confide in him about what had happened, and he wouldn't tell another soul the things you confessed. None of it would be helpful in bringing down the Locust Horde anyway.

Everyone thought something was up. Damon Baird, professional asshole, would  _never_  dedicate his time to something like talking rather than coming up with new ideas to beat those asshole Locusts.

They _really_  didn't know what the hell to think when he talked to you _and_  invented things to kill those Locusts assholes.

It didn't matter to them, really. What mattered was that you decided to join the Delta Squad and you were a damn good soldier, trained by none other than Damon Baird and Augustus Cole. Training with them was a great experience. They were strict and stern, but their banter and general comfort that surrounded you made it worth it.

You'd gone on your first mission a year after Baird had taken you in, and everyone was impressed at how ruthless you were against the grubs. It brought an extra skip to their Roadie Runs and accuracy to their shots that mission.

Though after you all returned back to base, they realized _just_  the extent of what yours and Baird's "friendship" was later that night…

_"Damon! Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…"_

_"Ha ha! Yeah baby, keep on screamin' for me!"_

You didn't make eye contact with anyone for two days, since the following morning Cole came and… very excitedly congratulated Baird on a "lovin' session well done."

The cat was now officially out of the bag, and the shitty life you and Baird lived was actually pretty nice. You brainstormed ideas on killing grubs, he made them happen, and then you'd all go home safe and sound.

Except for that one time when someone didn't.

Dom sacrificed himself for the rest of you, and everyone was hit pretty hard. But Dom had practically been your older brother that you'd lost so long ago. He was the one there for you after your first fight with Damon, the only one who you'd grown amazingly close to except for Baird. He provided comfort for you when Baird was being especially dickish, acted like a bodyguard when all you wanted was to be alone, and was a great friend and confidant.

You'd been with Dom and everyone while Cole and Baird were off on their part of the mission. The world had slowed down, it seemed, when the truck crashed into the fuel tank.

You felt hollow and cold. Baird was cheerful when you all met up (Jack was operational and better than ever, why wouldn't he be?) and he'd tried to give you a celebratory kiss, but when you didn't even respond to it or look at him, he knew something was wrong.

"Shit… Dom…" He said, just then noticing the man's absence.

"He saved us…" You murmured.

That was all you said for days. Baird kept you by his side, using you as his cover when he was fixing the piece of shit elevators or when he was using the Hammer on the Tempest.

You finally smiled upon watching Queen Myrrah die in a pool of her own blood. The war was over… Dom had been avenged, and so had your family and everyone else that had died because of her.

Rebuilding was a bitch, but with Baird by your side, it was all right. He was always tearing something apart in the house that he fucking designed, but it was always even more beautiful than before.

Besides, after a project was finished, there was sweet love made wherever the fuck it was. Kitchen, dining room, hell, even the back patio…

Marcus made the right call in sending your asses out further than everyone else, that was for damn sure.

You were reflecting the past ten years of your life one night, as you laid out on the couch and watched your husband draw out his designs for a nursery. They were mostly shitty years, yeah, but they'd have been worse if Damon wasn't such a fucking softie for you.

You stretched out your legs and poked him with your toes, "Hey you. Gettin' lonely over here."

"Use your fingers, 'm busy."

You rolled your eyes, "You've been working all damn day."

He reached over and rubbed your stomach, still looking at his designs. "Yeah, well, I've got to get the hell to work, or by the time this fucker is born, she's gonna be sleeping in a Tupperware container."

You snorted, "Cole and Marcus will help you out, you know that."

He chuckled and set down his prints, facing you and pressing a kiss to your stomach, "Yeah, yeah. But just know, little girl, 'cause I know you can hear me-"

"Dom and Maria can hear you, you loud-"

"-that your Daddy's the best and your mother sucks."

"Don't trash talk me to my own child!"

"You're right, you're right-- I'm sorry. See, little one, if she sucked, you wouldn't be in there!"

You flicked his nose and he laughed, giving you a kiss and talking more to the growing baby inside of you.

He was an ass, definitely, but he was also sweet, kind and silly. He was yours, and you were proof that yeah, Damon Baird actually does have a heart, not some machine to keep him operational like he insisted upon.


End file.
